


Stairway To Heaven. | ZIALL AU.

by senaytje2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fighter Niall, Fluff, M/M, Protective Zayn, cuteness, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is suffering from cancer, and Zayn is there to keep him alive. Presents, the songs he sang and the kisses he placed onto the blonde's forehead before. He was always there, no matter what. Niall was always smiling with him around, their hands holding made his heart still pumping. But this one day, when Zayn isn't there, Niall feels like his life is about to end very soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway To Heaven. | ZIALL AU.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ 
> 
> This story is officially dedicated to @bullets_ a brave girl who was a writer on Wattpad, and died from cancer recently. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to talk to her but she seemed like a nice person. She was a beautiful someone, R.I.P Lauren.

**TITLE: Stairway To Heaven.**   
  
**WORD COUNT: 1,755.**   
  
**WARNING: Lots of sadness. Take your box of tissues, would be much appreciated.**   
  
**RATING: PG-13**   
  
**SUMMARY: Niall is suffering of cancer, and Zayn is visiting him. He makes a new diary video and tells how hard his best friend is trying to fight through his disease. Meanwhile, Niall is telling himself that he should tell Zayn that he loves him. But when things turn out wrong, Niall's heart is going down and Zayn is screaming and crying constantly.**

  
  
  
      When Zayn touched his hands, they were as cold as ice. He shivered as Niall rubbed his finger over his knuckles. They both smiled at each other, no words leaving from their lips. They just looked at each other, happy with each other comforting.  
  
      The truth was, that Zayn was his best friend. Niall was dying of cancer, and trying to fight it. Zayn was helping him through, but he knew that one day everything will change. His friend will go to a better place than earth, and he'll get wings and fly upstairs to heaven. He'll be a new angel, an angel that Zayn will pray to every night before going to bed.  
  
      Everyday, he visited the blonde boy who was suffering from the disease. Though there was nothing who was going to make Zayn stop visiting him, because Niall needed him. The way they met, is something they both won't forget. The one time where they both seemed to read the same book in school, and they found out they both liked Harry Potter. It was a special moment to fanboy together, and soon after, become good friends with each other, best friends actually.  
  
     On the bedside table, next to Niall's hospital bed, there was a picture of them together. It's something Zayn would keep with all his heart when Niall would pass away. He promised he would, and he is keeping it forever.  
  
        How hard he is actually trying to keep the blonde boy happy, with buying him things like flowers and sing to him. They both really liked the song Stairway to Heaven, from The Beatnix. It reminded them both of what Niall would do when his eyes were ready to close and never open again, but they just ignored it, as long as they were happy everything could be alright.  
  
       “I made you a cup of tea.” Was the first thing Zayn said when he entered the room and walked up to his friend. He shut the door first, lightly, and approached the bedside table to put the cup of tea on it. Niall smiled as he saw that Zayn sat down onto the chair next to his bed.  
  
       “You...came.” Niall's hand grasped Zayn's, and his heart raced a little. “Ofcourse I did, I always will come to you.” The Raven breathed softly and kissed his hand, while closing his eyes. “You're mine and I'm yours.”  
  
       “Nobody is as sweet as you, Zayn.” Niall slightly laughed, but more cracked. It was still okay to Zayn, the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard before into his entire life.  
  
        “Do you want me to get you something else?” Zayn asked sweetly, as he stroked his friend's hand. Niall gripped and squeezed his hand, telling him he didn't wanted him to just leave yet. And he sighed, “Okay, then I'll stay.” He whispered and smiled as Niall relaxed and laid back onto his bed, his eyes closing with a content smile also playing onto his lips.  
  
        This happened everyday, and they weren't even complaining. They never got bored of seeing each other, not one time. They'll always keep out there for keeping each other alive.  
  
       ***  
  
       “Day two hundred and fifty-three.” Zayn mumbled, looking at the camera. His hazel eyes kept watching the lence. “Niall is still feeling sore, and it's harder to walk for him now.” He sighed, “I know he'll fight through this, I believe in my best friend no matter what.”  
  
         There was a long pause, as he looked down at his hands, his fingers fiddling together. “It's been two years now, me being there for him every day. I'm happy people are still donating, and I'm trying to do so much as possible so Niall can stay alive.” He whispered, his eyes watering. “My heart wears big for the moment, and I'm feeling like there's coming an end soon.”  
  
           He thought of what to say else, but honestly, he was out of ideas of anything to say. But still, this was Niall he was talking about...  
  
          “I'll keep these videos, the hundreds of diary videos I made from the day Niall died. I don't know if I'll make someone watch this, but if I do, I'm sure the person will see how much I love him. He's something that is really important to me, the most valuable thing I have, and I just don't want to ever lose.” He explained quickly, “The only thing that keeps him alive, is me being there for him eveyday.”  
  
             “I stopped being a worker at Starbucks, when I heard of my Irish friend was about to die in some years. I remember that still, and I probably said this is so much other diary videos. But I can't help it, I did this for him because I know that if I don't come back to his room, he'll die.” Zayn felt a single tear roll down his cheek, and he just st there, not even wanting to wipe it away. “I'll find a way to make this all good. To make Niall stay.” He softly whispered.  
  
          “Niall won't go.” He looked down at his feet and smiled, “Not without me.”  
  
        ***  
  
          Niall looked up at the ceiling, his heart beating calmly and slow. He swallowed and sighed, thinking about Zayn. The one, who still had a whole life to live, and still he didn't care. He should care, because if he was into Niall's place, he would die. So Zayn should be happy to still have a whole lifeline in front of him. But Zayn just wanted to stay with Niall.  
  
        The secret of the blonde boy was, that if he still would've had a chance to live, he would've told Zayn that he really loved him with all his heart. He would like to kiss him, to cuddle with him at night in bed or something, to laugh with him and make the days brighter, rub their heads together, dip his face into the crook of his neck and blush whenever he heard those sweet words come out of his mouth...  
  
       He was just too scared to tell him, because he felt like Zayn wouldn't feel the same as him. So he actually doesn't even know if he's finally going to tell him after all, or just keep it and die without letting it all out.  
  
       The room was cold, and Niall thought for a second if it was really the room or it was just him. He coughed as a nurse entered the room, “Zay-” He paused and his smile immediately dropped, “Oh, I'm sorry.” He murmured sadly and laid back down onto his bed.  
  
       “Aw, no I'm sorry honey.” She sighed and walked over next to his bed, “I should've knocked before coming in.” She smiled, “You thought it was that Zayn kid again, didn't you?”  
  
          Niall blushed and swallowed, his blue eyes turning soft. “Y-yeah...” He muttered and licked his dry lips, as she laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I thought he was coming to bring me a present again or something...”  
  
          “I think Zayn really cares about you, you know?” She told him, “All those things he brought into your room. The song he sings to you before bed, and the kisses on the forehead he gives you. I totally adore you both.” She smiled when Niall slightly laughed, his voice cracking at the end. She walked over to the teddy bear Zayn placed onto the table for his best friend, and picked it up as she smiled down at it. “I wish I could have a boyfriend, bringing me these things.”  
  
          Niall stayed calm as he looked at the nurse, and she looked up at him. “Here, Niall.” She handed him the bear, “I'm sure Zayn wants you to keep it close to yourself.”  
  
         “Thankyou nurse...” Niall tried to smile, but his lips couldn't form it. He was too busy watching the teddy bear, the first present Zayn ever bought him when he entered the hospital room for the first time, bursting in like there was fire. He remembered how Zayn cried, when he saw the almost conscious boy lying onto the bed.  
  
         “I'm going now...” The nurse whispered to herself before leaving the room, as Niall kept staring down at what he had into his hands. Tears started to blur his view, and his breathing was slightly changing into stuttering. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, as tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart stammered against his heart, he could like hear it pumping really loudly. He started to sob, letting whimpers out as he looked up at the ceiling. “Why did this have to happen...” He murmured, waiting for an answer, but nothing came. He sighed, and sniffled. “Is my love for him forbidden?”  
  
      _That's not it..._ He thought to himself, _It just can't be..._  
  
      “I wish there could be a way, just a fucking way, to tell him what he means to me.” Niall yelled at the roof, “I wish I could explain it easily, just one word it'll be worth it, and just...fuck!” The monitor started to beep, his breathing went fast and suddenly his breathing went a little too fast. His pupils grew, and then just at time, someone ran into the room, three doctors screaming.  
  
      “Call more doctors!”  
  
      _I love you, Zayn._ Niall thought again, as he was laid down onto the bed and he still heard the monitor beep through everything.  
  
  ***  
  
       “Niall!” Zayn screamed, pushing past everyone into the corridor. His breathing went faster as he ran, and ran, he didn't care wether he just almost woke up the patients, his brain was twisting to much it actually hurt. _Niall, where are you..._  
  
       “Mr, please.” He turned to a nurse looking at him with shocked eyes, “Will you please cease running through the halls. There are sick patients sleeping—”  
  
       “My friend is dying of cancer, and I don't care who ever is sleeping right now. All what matters is Niall, Niall and Niall right now.” He screamed, and everyone paused, staring right at him as tears spilled out of his eyes. “ _Where is my Nialler_?!”  
  
      She ran over to him with a doctor, as he fell down to his knees and cried his eyes out in front everyone. His sobs were echoing through the corridor, and he felt weak as ever. If this was the end of his best friend, than he sure was done.  
  
  
 **A/N: This is going to be a small Ziall fic. It's going to be done quick, so LIKE - COMMENT - VOTE!**


End file.
